The Diary of Lily Luna
by LilyLuna27
Summary: The Diary of the only girl born of harry and ginny.
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Lilly Luna Potter

By: Reina Werth

Tuesday, December 25th, 2018

Dear Diary,

Aunt Hermione gave you to me earlier today. She says it's always a good idea to have a place to write down my thoughts and feelings. It's Christmas, the year before I go to Hogwarts. I turn 11 the day the train leaves but Dad knows the Headmistress, Professor Clearwater and she will let me go to Hogwarts on my birthday .I'm really nervous, though, because I haven't shown any signs of magical power. My Dad and Mum believe in me though.

I can't decide if I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw because they are both awesome houses. Houses are where you stay while you are at Hogwarts. I will let the sorting hat decide. The sorting hat is a tattered old hat that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor. You put it on your head and it will basically read your mind and tell you if you belong in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Gryffindor is known for bravery, Ravenclaw for brains, Hufflepuff for hard working and Slytherin for ambition.

Both my brothers are in Gryffindor and so were my Mum and Dad. James is a GIANT trouble maker and has a pretty big ego. Albus is really quiet and an awesome keeper for quidditch. Quidditch is kind of like muggle soccer except played on broomsticks. There are 7 players on a team. The keeper defends 3 tall hoops or baskets. The 3 chasers try to put the quaffle, a kind of hard ball, through the other team's hoops. The 2 beaters use short bat-like clubs to hit bludgers, hard balls that are enchanted to try and knock players off their brooms, away from their team. The last player is the seeker, who tries to catch the snitch, a small flying golden ball. When the snitch is caught, the game ends and the team whose seeker caught the snitch receive 150 extra points. Whichever team has the most points, which is usually the team who caught the snitch, wins. Both my brothers are on the house quidditch team. James is a chaser and Albus is the keeper. Well my Mum just came in and told me to go to bed so night!

Wednesday, December 26th 2018

Dear Diary,

After breakfast, Dad's going to teach me how to be a seeker tomorrow a chaser, then a beater and finally a keeper! I'm really excited so I'm going hurry up and get downstairs so I can eat breakfast. I'll tell you all about it later.

PLAYING SEEKER WAS AWESOME! Dad said I was really good. It started to rain and through the rain, I caught the snitch 22 times in a row and on the 22nd time, I did it standing up and I didn't even fall off Albus's broom! Everyone clapped, even James which surprised me. Mum gave me some kind of potion so that I wouldn't get a head cold from the rain .James and Albus go back to Hogwarts tomorrow because they wanted to go back to get ready for quidditch but they leave really early for Hogwarts so Mum is taking me to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's house. Mum and Dad will pick me up tomorrow and I can't wait to see Rose and Hugo who are some of my best friends in the whole entire world .so I'm going to go pack and I'll write more tomorrow! Bye for now!

Thursday, December 27th 2018

Dear Diary,

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's house was awesome, but when I came back only Mum picked me up because Dad was in ST. Mungos! I started crying but Mum calmed me down and then we apparated to ST. Mungos with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo. We found out that he was in ST. Mungos because he had a call for his auror work late at night and was hit with a lot of different spells and hexes at once he can't talk and he can't move. Aunt Hermione, Mum, Rose and I all started crying when we saw him and Uncle Ron looked really sad and Hugo ran out of the room making Uncle Ron run after him after telling Aunt Hermione he would go get tea for him after he caught up with him and found out what was wrong. I stayed with Dad the whole time holding his hand I didn't even eat or drink anything. It was the worst day of the entire 10 almost 11 years I had been alive. I stayed up al l night until Mum convinced me to get something to eat then some sleep and she would stay with him I agreed but only if I could stay next to Dad. So I ate some food and made a little bed next to his and fell asleep.

Monday December 31st 2018

Dear Diary,

Over the past 4 days I have eaten and drank very little and never left my Dad's side except to use the bathroom. He finally was able to move talk and pretty much function normally but the doctors wanted to keep him overnight so we celebrated New Years Eve in ST. Mungos, and I fell asleep in Dad's arms.

Tuesday, January 1st 2019

Dear Diary,

Dad got out of ST. Mungos today and he was going to teach me to be a chaser but the healers told him that they would hunt him down if he did. And so I can't learn more till the healers say he can. I was really sad but Mum decided to give me some hot chocolate which turned out to have some calming draught in it which combined the hot chocolate made me fall asleep next to the fire in a very squashy armchair.

Wednesday January 2nd 2019

Dear Diary,

You'll NEVER guess what my Mom agreed to teach me! Quidditch! She is actually going to teach me quidditch and to prove it I've made her sign below.

Ginny Potter

I'm going to Grandma and Grandpa's house for a family dinner tonight so tomorrow I will write the complete dialogue in this diary.

Thursday January 3rd

Dear Diary,

I told you I would repeat the entire dinner if I could so here goes.

"Ginny, Harry, and of course Lilly Luna! Come in, Come in!"Said Grandma.

"Mum!"Said My Mum.

"hi ms. weasly ." Said Dad.

"Hello dears." Said Grandma.

We went inside and sat at the table and talked and joked with everyone until the rest of us got there then Grandma served dinner.

"So Harry, we heard you in ST. Mungos, why don't you tell us about that?" Said Grandpa

"Umm well there was a late night auror call and me and Ron were the only ones who showed up and I got hit unexpectedly with 14 different spells and hexes at the same time. I was out for 4 and ½ days unable to move or speak."Said Dad.

"Tie sunned hem all."Said Uncle Ron with a mouthful of mashed parsnips.

"Huh?!"Said everyone but Aunt Hermione.

"He said I stunned them all." Said Aunt Hermione laughing.

"Oh" said everyone else.

"Thank you my love." Said Uncle Ron reaching over and pulling Aunt Hermione into a kiss.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW." Said Hugo, Rose, and I.

Then everyone laughed at us. Then Uncle George came towing someone along.

"They'll love you! Come on please? For me?" Said Uncle George.

"Ok fine." Said a very pretty girl. You don't have eyes so I will do my best to describe her. She had hot chocolate looking skin and chocolate brown eyes with Carmel colored hair. She was wearing a light teal strapless dress that came to her knees. She had a silver necklace with a heart locket on it.

"Katie meet everyone. Everyone meet Katie, my girlfriend." Said Uncle George.

"Hi Katie." Said everyone.

"We've been together since her birthday in August."Said Uncle George.

"George stop it you are making me blush!" Said Katie.

"Come on let's sit down looks like a delicious dinner." Said Uncle George.

Guess what! The pretty girl, Katie, she sat right next to me!

"And who might you be?" asked Katie.

"I'm Lilly Luna Potter." I said.

"What a pretty girl you are, Lilly!"Said Katie.

"Thank you Katie" I said.

"You're welcome Lilly." She Said.

That pretty much was all the important stuff about that night. Oh wait! There was when Uncle George proposed to Katie! She said yes and then they kissed and asked me to be there flower girl with Rose! Dad and Mum Said of course. Then Katie asked Mum to be her maid of honor whatever that is and she said yes. Then right before we left, Uncle George asked Dad to be his best man and he said of course. Then we left and when we got home they made me go to bed.

Friday, January 4th 2019

Dear Diary,

Today Uncle George came by and said that the wedding would be in 2 months on March 4th in Paris France. But he also said that a lot of the bridal party would be leaving tomorrow for France and Dad and Mum asked him if it would be ok we came too and he said yes so I'm leaving for France at 9 am tomorrow morning. Mum packed us by magic and I finally showed a sign of magical power! I was angry at the dog because he had run into me and then suddenly he was floating through the air! Dad and Mum took me out for dinner to celebrate. For about 2 months entries will be a lot shorter. So bye-bye!

Tuesday January 8th 2019

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing for the past 4 days, but we accidentally apparated in the middle of Greece where there are no wizards so we couldn't apparate we had to fly by what muggles call air plains it took muggle money that Dad conjured out of thin air. We flew in coach class whatever that is and didn't arrive in France till yesterday late at night. We arrived at where we would be staying and I found out the wedding and where we would be staying was _Beauxbatons_! So Rose and I are going to pick out our flowers and dresses tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Thank you to Vitzy for reading critiquing following and reviewing my first chapter so this chapter goes out to Vitzy**

January 10th 2019

Dear Diary,

My Dress is Beautiful! It is golden with little purple violets all over. My flower petals are violet petals. We are going to the Eiffel tower tomorrow and a whole lot of other stuff in the next month or so I won't write until that time is up because uncle George and his fiancé are going to have a time for like 2 months where they don't see each other until the wedding as a part of the bridal party, I will be staying with the bride. During this period the bridal party will be catering to the brides every need, and going everywhere with her therefore going to sleep the same time as her so I can't write in my diary unless she writes in hers so bye bye for 2 months!

March 11th 2019

Dear Diary

The two months is up and the wedding was AMAZING! It was perfect in every way shape and form. There was an arch of violets and chairs where a deep violet color and Aunt Katie's dress oh the dress it was a silk white with little purple violets all over and it had purple beads in the middle of the flowers it was a mermaid style dress. Her shoes where silver with violet words that said George and Katie forever over and over again. Her hair was in an elegant upsweep with a tiara in she looked absolutely Stunning. Uncle George couldn't stop grinning. The past two months have been pretty boring but Aunt Katie taught me how to play the rest of the positions on a quidditch team and we visited the Eiffel Tower .We apparated back to my house today I was so excited I ran in and almost choked. I am allergic to dust and have an asthma attack and I ended up having an asthma attack and needing my inhaler. So pretty good day Night!

**A/N Whoever reviews first on every chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them**


End file.
